The Renegade
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: Arcithect Nicholas Barton went bad, he didn't do it for power, money or any other. He did it for his son... CHAP 14 up.
1. The Prologue

** _The Renegade_**

The small, yet still rotting city, Freeman City used to be the pinnacle of cities. There was high-rise apartments, a feeling of safety and security and overall, positive attitude. That happened so long ago, it seems that Freeman was an open target for all crime. The Cali Cartel has taken over the northern part of town, nicknamed Little Cali. The western part, specifically the seaports were taken over by the Irish mafia AKA the O'Neil Mob. The eastern part was ruled by fear by a white supremacist gang running guns for their little gangs, called the 88 Horsemen. What all these gangs have in common are: they were using Freeman for their own benefits.

However, the gangs seem that they're in control of everyone. A fatal mistake they made… when one innocent life is lost, they think it's over, little did they know, they awoke a sleeping giant, a wrathful giant that would make them feel fear….


	2. A Tragedy

**Well, I forgot to tell. This was inspired by _Death Sentence_, a bit of _The Bourne Series_ and _Urban Justice_**

* * *

In all this negativity, there is good. In an apartment, there is a young man, ready to graduate. He's ready to move onto college and get on with his career. His younger sister, only 15 is still in high school, but is extremely excited for her brother. The father, is grateful and wishes the best for his son. The father's name is Nicholas Barton, despite the fact he's of Latino descent. The only reason why he has the name is because he was adopted, along with four other kids.

"Kale? So, what's your final decision for college?"

"Dad. My final decision is SUNY Albany. I'll be leaving for awhile, but I'll come back."

"By the time you come back, Vanessa leaves me all alone." in a humorous tone.

"Well, that's because Vanessa will be at a college in the middle of nowhere."

"No, I won't. I'm not gonna leave Dad alone. That's cruelty right there." in a joking tone.

"I'm sure none of you will leave me." as he hugged them both.

Today would be Kale's last day of class before graduation. At Marwick High, every senior was excited. They have the last day to themselves, some will be crying, some will let out a sigh of surprise that four years went quickly. All in all, the seniors would face their last day of high school. Kale, a lanky Latino was hanging out with his friends and his girlfriend, Vera. Things were going perfect for him…

"Mr. Barton, I don't think this is how you want to spend your last day. You have that speech to work on. Hope the best for you."

"Alright, Mr. Castillo. However, I started finishing up the speech so far. It's pretty good, you wanna hear it?"

"Maybe later, Kale. I have an important meeting after school."

The bell had rung, ending the last day of school. Kale got his backpack, what he didn't know was another senior, shaved head and tight fists was leering at him. Kale looked out of the corner of his eye, he could tell it was a skinhead, not happy to see him at all.

"What do you want? _ School _is _ over_."

"Look, spic. You're still a _piece of shit_, you know that?"

"I'm looking at one right now."

"you wanna go? Wanna go, now motherfucker!"

Kale was now trying to keep his cool, because he knew the guy, his name is Joey Darrow, part of the Purity Alliance, a small-time white supremacist gang who reports to the 88 Horsemen. From what Kale knew, his older brother was a lieutenant in the 88s. In short, he was trouble. Kale was gonna try to walk away, like his father taught him, a fight is worth nothing.

Kale was getting a bit edgy, but held his composure because he wouldn't Darrow talk him down. He decided to ignore him, but Darrow was getting peeved as he was pushed aside by someone he considered inferior. Kale simply got his backpack and then met up with his friends and Vera.

"Hey, Kale, are you gonna come with us?"

"Nah, I'll walk home. It's not far. I'll see you at graduation."

Kale was walking home, he then heard a noise. There was two people arguing, he was a bit curious of what was the yelling was, when he got to the source, he heard a gunshot and saw who it was, it was his teacher Mr. Castillo on the floor…

Kale was immediately shocked, he didn't know what to do, he tried running away, but his footsteps were heard, a figure was walking toward him with a pistol in hand… Kale turned around to see and was too late…. It was the shot heard around the city and Kale was dead…. The figure said in a monotone voice

"**Tough luck, kid.**" as he casually strode away in some black car. His body still there as the car took off...

* * *

**Rate and Review!**


	3. Dealing

**Well, I forgot to tell. This was inspired by _Death Sentence_, a bit of _The Bourne Series_ and _Urban Justice._**

* * *

In two days, the body of Kale was found, two shots to the chest. When they were shown the autopsy…. his friends were traumatized of what became of Kale, his girlfriend threw up at he sight, Vanessa cried so much, but Barton was hit the most…. tears were falling from his eyes.

Two weeks later, the funeral for Kale was held, all his teachers, mentors, friends and family were there…. ignoring the heavy rain, Vanessa was crying into her father's shoulder, Barton tearing away, Vera was trying to hold herself together. In the hour that everyone left, Barton over the tombstone seeing what it said

KALE BARTON,

Beloved friend, brother and son.

June 26, 1992 – May 28, 2010

He will be missed….

He slumped down, some of Kale's friends saw the look on Barton's face, not of sadness, but of rage and vengeance. He walked away from the tombstone….

**A Week Later...**

A black car pulled up to a abandoned hospital, the door opened, a boy who recently graduated smoking a cigarette. Out of the other door, a taller man with skinhead tattoos said to him

"That's my boy, Joey."

"Yeah, thanks. Ken."

"No problem, you're officially a member of the 88 Horsemen."

"Yeah, it just took one murder. So I picked that spic, Kale."

"You got balls, Joey. No messes with Barton."

"So what? Barton is just some burn-out."

In the Barton household, Barton was still reeling from Kale's death. Vanessa started going emotional, everything started spiraling out of control… until a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Barton saw a older gentleman in a shirt and blue tie, he had brown hair and a serious demeanor. This man spoke

"Nicholas Barton, I assume?"

"Yes, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Agent McDowell, DEA."

"Investigating some drug lord's death, right? I assume?" in a tone that says "I'm not in the mood."

"No, it's about your son, the day your son was murdered, he witnessed some deal between a teacher and a drug dealer. We think it's the 88 Horsemen, mainly because of fellow gang member, Joey Darrow spreading word about it."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY SON WAS MURDERED BY DRUG-DEALING RACISTS?"

"Mr. Barton, we don't have enough evidence. Even if we caught him, the closest thing to a conviction would be possession of controlled substances with intent to distribute. But not the murder of your son."

"So my son doesn't get justice at all? None at all?"

"The shells belonged to an unregistered pistol. It's long gone now."

"Fine."

The agent left, leaving Barton bitter, but unfortunately that wasn't the worst of it, his dark past was giving him nightmares, years of trying to get over it were now in vain… He then made his choice. He walked up and left his house, only being stopped by Vanessa for a brief moment until understanding what he intends to do.

Barton left, taking his car, going to where Joey Darrow's supposed hangout… only armed with his wits. He stopped the car in the dead of night, he snuck in, skulking his prey. He then stumbles onto Joey Darrow, taking a smoke….

He tries sneaking up on him, but Darrow turns around, shocked to see Barton, only saying

"What the fuck?"

Barton hesitates, but lunges for him, only for Darrow to pull out a knife. Barton then kicks him to the ground, the knife is within reach of both, they wrestle for the knife. Barton gets it, then stabs him in the chest… The father is now shocked at what happened when flashes of his past start getting to him…

_Barton, you should know what do._

_Yes, Sir._

_Are you willing to give everything?_

_Yes, Sir._

_Are you willing to train to your fullest extent?_

_Yes, Sir._

_Good, welcome to Brambleton…._

Barton flashes back to the present, then scurries away to his car, just noticing the cut he has on his arm, Barton ignores it and turns on the ignition and drives with the feeling of being preyed upon…

He gets to his house, getting inside, fumbling with the keys, then getting in the house. Vanessa sees her father and is shocked into silence, knowing what her father did, she tries to help her father, but Barton ignores her as he goes up to his room. When getting to his room, he's crying to himself for what he just did: he took a kid's life, despite the fact he was his son's killer. He broke the promise he made to himself.

* * *

**Rate and Review!**

**I'm presenting Nick Barton as how Jason was in the Friday the 13 remake, only showing hints of his past.**


	4. Questions

Barton was at work now, being an architect, managing the construction of a house in the middle-class side of Freeman City. He liked his job, as a way to get over his dark past. He never talked about his past at all, not even to his own family, or what was left of it. He was calmly instructing the workers, telling them where which brick was laid, which glass to use for the windows and also what door would be used.

Things were going good, that is, until a siren was blaring, closing in. A FCPD cruiser came about, two people came out, one wearing a Kevlar vest, a shirt and tie with casual brown pants. He was white, has brown hair with a serious demeanor in his eyes. The second person was African-American, with graying hair, very tall looks calmer and concise compared to the latter.

"Mr. Barton." said the African-American

"I know that's Agent McDowell, but who are you?"

"My name is Det. Graham, FCPD Detectives Unit. We're currently investigating the death of 88 Horsemen member Joey Darrow. We want to ask you questions like, where were you last night?"

"Mr. Graham, I was at home, mainly watching TV."

"Where did you get that cut on your arm?"

"Well… I was making dinner, I'm a bit of a klutz with a kitchen knife."

"You cut yourself by accident? I really doubt that." replied McDowell.

"Yeah, the handle is a bit…. uncomfortable."

"Were you at home between the hours of 8:00 pm and 8:30 pm last night? To clarify, it was the time estimated when Darrow died."

"Yeah, I repeat again, I was watching TV and my daughter was studying for a test."

"That's all the questions we have. Also, it's a bit like a poetic justice, Kale dies by gunshot in the chest near the heart. Joey Darrow gets stabbed in the heart, it's poetic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, let's get in the car. We're done here."

They were driving off, McDowell then says to Graham

"I know he's traumatized. But I have that feeling he could've done it. I mean, look how awkward he felt, he seems to know and also the cut on his hand. That can't come from a kitchen knife."

"Question, what do we know about him?"

"Nicholas Barton is just an architect, single father of now one kid, graduated from NJIT and Johan University. Harmless enough."

"I'm doubting that, he sort of reminds me of someone in the past, not a soldier, but an assassin. He was like a ghost, nobody saw him coming, when his enemies got him trapped, he took them on, hand-to-hand…"

"What happened?"

"He killed them all, efficiently and with no mercy. He basically fought like Batman without restraint. He was feared by all, Russian mob to war criminals. Hell, I heard that one of the most evil men, Omar al-Bashir cringed when he heard that this assassin came into the Sudan."

"Are you sure Mr. Barton resembles this "assassin"? I want to make sure because he could be one in a million."

"Yeah, the hair, the normal eyes and his face, it seems he went through a lot. He looks a little bit like that guy, Winchester…. from _Supernatural_."

"Well, what I do know is this, his son, Kale was shot with a unregistered pistol, right?"

"Yeah."

"McDowell, ballistics said he was shot with .45 bullets. The 88 Horsemen smuggle in a lot of firearms, but out of all weapons they smuggled, they never smuggled anything with .45 caliber bullets. The main gun for them is a S&W Model 60."

"Your point?"

"I think were going after the wrong guy for Kale's death."

"It doesn't matter, the 88s are currently in a war with a drug-trafficking gang. By the time we're done, they'll be weakened. It would be perfect opportunity. However, about Kale's death, that's just an hunch. We don't have evidence to prove it."

"McDowell, I have a feeling this won't end with the 88s."

"Well, in this city, that's feeling's mutual."

"Yeah, all of us thought we can change something in this city. All I seen was brutality and underhanded tactics."

"It's war, war is a dirty thing. Can't expect to play fair all the time. It takes time to build strong cases. In that time, they become more powerful. However, I feel that someone or something will snap back at the criminal underbelly."

"Definition of snap back?" in a questioning tone

"As in, he'll rip the underworld apart." in a foreshadowing tone. Graham ignored it, but knew in a way, he was right, but when would someone strike back at the underworld? Would it be now or the end-time? It didn't matter who it was, he or she would come and act as judge, jury and executioner.

* * *

_**Rate and Review...**_

**_Did Barton used to be an assassin?_**

**_What is Brambleton?_**

**_What was McDowell talking about?_**


	5. Payback Part 1

**For BLAKKSTONE, I'll reveal some hints. Everyone else, keep reading.**

* * *

"_They often say the past catches up to you. I thought I could escape it, but a price is paid. I used to be someone feared, but it tore me up on the inside. I did my job efficiently, but I took no pride in it. I thought that by quitting, I could finally turn my back on the past. But no, fucking no. It caught up to me... why couldn't it be me... My son paid the price. I used to believe in justice, but all it did was fire back on me. NO FUCKING JUSTICE FOR MY SON! Some drug dealer gets off. I killed him... now, I know what it feels like to be the killer. I felt nothing, I thought I would be relieved, but I felt nothing at all... not even revenge sated. Just nothing. Nothing at all. My daughter is all that I have left now, I hope, I **hope**, **I** hope I won't lose her... I wouldn't take it... I would go mad... (crying) My children were my world (crying), they're my world..._"

"_**Do you really think that? You know what you did, you think you can get away like that without paying the price?**_"

"_SHUT UP! I lost my only son and my daughter is fucking traumatized! Do **you** know what's it's like to lose your child! A child you saw as a baby. His first words, his blanket and his first day at school. Her first words, her blanket and her first day at school. But then again, you wouldn't understand at all. I may not know who you are, but I'm not letting you take over._"

"_**I'm you, as this Latin saying translated in English: You Will Become Me. You were known as "The Horseman of Death". You were feared.**_"

"_I wanted to leave. But it was easier said than done, six weeks it took. I eventually left it and since I had a M.A. in arcithecture, I became one for a small firm. Redemption for what I did. My part in killing. My penance..._"

Barton was at home, resting...

Little did he know, a black Mustang had followed them and had listened on what the detectives said. The leader, Ken was now fuming, but was relieved when he found Joe's killer. He went with two of his men, armed with shotguns. He told them he only wants the killer, no one else be a hero. Ken and his men now surrounded the house. Barton then woke up, feeling something was off...

"Vanessa, go into the basement and don't come out until I say so, ok?"

"Uh... ok." as she was confused, but now terrified at what might happen.

"**Just **go."

"OK..."

"**GO now.**"

Vanessa quickly goes into the basement, armed with only a baseball bat. Barton stands against the wall, next to the back door. One thug, armed with a shotgun entered by breaking the door down, he walked down…. until meeting a fist in his face, then putting him down. He then takes the shotgun and goes looking for the other thugs…. In another part of the house, a shotgun-wielding goon is coming through the window. He then gets smacked in the head, then put in a sleeper hold.

Ken is armed with a Mini-Uzi and revolver. He's going through the house, trying to find his killer. He then saw one of his men on the ground, unconscious. Then another one knocked out cold, he was shocked was this guy a normal person? Or was he something else? He pointed his gun in many different directions…. that is, until he felt something under his pit, a hard fist, then a quick chop to his neck, sending him down to the ground...

Ken then wakes up, he sees a mirror... he's wearing a regular T-shirt, then steps outside, it looks cleaner and nobody is shooting at each other...

"_Am I going insane? But what does this mean?_"

"Yo, bro. We're gonna be late for work." as Ken turns around, he sees brother, Joe not wearing any baggy pants at all. He was wondering what happened, he then saw his fellow gangbangers, all dressed casually... he was feeling a smile coming up on his face, knowing that they never chose the gang life... He was in bliss, knowing this can't be ruined. Suddenly... he blacked out and then woke up, tied up...

"Don't think about getting up." in a severe tone. He saw a tall, tan-skinned man, mainly wiry and tough. He had an serious face with a growing beard on. He knew it was Joe's killer.

"When I get outta here, you will wish that you never were born." as Ken was incensed with anger.

"You're in no position to makes threats." as the killer pointed the pistol. Then all of a sudden, he recognized him, it was Nick Barton!

* * *

**Rate and Review!**

**Oh, crap. What's gonna happen to Ken Darrow?**

**Is His Dark Side Coming Up?**


	6. Payback Part 2

**Everyone else, keep reading.**

* * *

Ken Darrow was now at the end of a pistol, it was usual, but not like this. He was down, his arms were down. He was looking at the face of his executioner. He saw his face, full of fury like the judge at his sentencing to juvenile hall.

"Your brother killed my son. You want to end my life because your brother's dead, right? Well, here I am!"

"When I get outta here, there's gonna be no place for you to hide…" while sneering at the thought.

"You're more dense than I thought. Go on, bring your whole gang, I'll be waiting. Before I do that, tell me one thing."

"Now what would that **thing** be?"

"Send my regards to your brother." as he points a pistol at his head.

"Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"Your brother killed my son and a teacher who done nothing to you."

"When the fuck was that?"

"May 28, 2010. Motherfucker. Shot with .45 cal bullets in the heart."

"_I can't. What makes me any different from them?_"

"_**You avenge your son's death. They have something to lose... right now, you don't.**_"

"_I can't... I couldn't live with it..._"

"_**You took one already... It's time for a comeback... **_"

"Wait! Before you do anything (panting). I didn't even know that, I was at the other side of town and my brother was with me. Joe wants to take credit, so I assumed he hunted down Kale because that's how you get into the 88s. Otherwise, Joe was with me. When he was initiated, he was carrying a revolver, not some Colt 45."

"What? You mean to tell me that your brother made it up?"

"From what you said, quite possibly. Joe may be not a slouch with a gun, but he's no expert."

"Then… someone else killed him…. Who? Who, damn it…."

As he was pondering…. Ken somehow got a hold of the gun, but Barton surprised him with an perfectly-executed counter, then snapped his arm. Ken now tried strangling him, then Barton let himself strike for his throat, then snap his fingers. Ken screamed in pain, now frightened that Barton put him down.

Barton then countered a headbutt by dodging it, responding with a kick to the ankle and then snapping his neck. As his head cleared up…

"_Have to find who killed my son. Even if it means tearing apart the underworld. But first things first, need to put Vanessa in a safe place. Her friend, Vera will definitely help. Need to find a spare change of clothes, I'm too noticeable. Now where can I find some guns?_"

"_**I recommend we hit this thug's main source of weaponry.**_"

"_I'll do it. If it means tearing the 88 Horsemen apart. This is could be my last war. The day I die will be the same day my son's killers die. I will expose everything they did, even if they're alive, their days are numbered... _"

* * *

**Rate and Review!**

**Well, well, looks Barton is gonna go on a rampage.**

**Think of yourself if you were that pissed and your Dark Side wanted to take over...**


	7. Rampage

**Everyone else, keep reading.**

* * *

**A Day Later…**

_Sometimes I wonder, did I become an assassin to protect the people I care about? That's the thing. I was feared by many, from Arkan's Tigers to the Mahdi Army. They all feared me. I didn't enjoy it at all, but apparently I fit the profile. I became Yan Wang, the Buddhist god of death. I was a weapon, made to fire only._

_That is, until I finally quit. Something told me there would be a price to pay…. I didn't believe it at first. I knew what It meant now, a price I would have to pay. Now, they'll pay the price. The price for harming my family's safety. The price will be death._

_**Be that as it may. We need to destroy everyone that gets in our way**._

_No... I won't stoop to your level. I'm only going to take out my son's murderers. Where to start? Perhaps the 88's. They might know might something. Let's go after them._

Barton was in his car, armed with a Uzi and a shotgun that he stole from the dead skinheads. He was going to the most seediest parts of town, by any means to find his son's killers even at the cost of his own life.

_It's like knocking on Heaven's door when you look at it._

* * *

**THE 88 HORSEMEN HIDEOUT**

The 88s were in a small warehouse, mainly abandoned. It was the closest thing to home, there was bean bag chairs and beds around. However, they were white power skinheads, so any other person they would beat to a pulp. Their Ken hasn't come back, a silence was dominating the whole area.

"So, what did everyone do... last night?" said one to break the ice.

"Well, I beat up this one asshole for hanging out with one of our own."

"That'll teach him to hang out with a white girl."

"These "ghetto" kids need to know their fucking place. I mean, we're trying to protect this city from scum all alike; spics, darkies, chinks, they all bring their stupidity into this city."

"Jack, you know that SB1070 was rejected, right?"

"That makes no sense. Police has as many rights to check anyone if they're suspicious."

"Well, it violates civil rights. Yeah, bullshit."

"It's those spics who will destroy this nation. This city is the first example."

During the talk, a car rolls up to a fence adajacent to the warehouse. The skinheads stop talking and assume it's a buyer. The businessman of the group, Boomer goes up to the car and yells

"Hey, if you wanna do business. Hey, wait a minute! Where-" a shot ended his life. The other skinheads started moving, armed with pistols and shotguns taking cover.

"Do you want to fucking die!"

The skinheads come the front door, but one of them gets their kneecap blown off. Another one starts spraying bullets all over the damn place. He just let himself open, then gets shot in the gut. The last remaining skinhead, Jack, now cowered in fear, he thought they were superior because of their race. Now, it turned on him...

"Who the fuck are you? Coward!"

"Look whose talkin'" said a deep, Latin voice.

"What? YOU!" as Jack pulled out a pistol, but the figure moved too quickly for him. He broke his arm, then disabled the pistol. He then grabbed Jack and threw him into the car.

"Well, well, Jack. It's funny that we meet like this?" said the figure.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! You just shot up my boys."

"Yeah, the ones who hurt people for lending a helping hand to anyone disadvantaged. You know what you are? A coward. You really can't deal with everyone. Or me, because I just shot up your "friends"."

"We're trying to protect this city from foreign scum like you!"

"You are the scum. You deal arms to anyone."

"...you... how did you."

"You're easy to figure out. Now, there's one thing: Someone killed my son. It wasn't you 88's. Now I want to know who."

"You think you can... wait, what are you doing? Barton, you bastard!"

Barton ignored him as he tied him to the steering wheel. He then chopped off a finger for everytime he lied. Jack, in reality was a coward because someone now stood up to him.

"CLUB FUEGO!"

"What was that?"

"Club Fuego! Some spic named Rivera might know. But you'll never get to him, he's with the Cali Cartel."

"I'll take my chances. You, my friend, won't be lonely in the afterlife."

Jack now cringed in fear, trying to desperately break out of the binds, but he saw the car wasn't going anywhere. He heard a beeping sound... when it stopped, he was engulfed in an explosion...

"_Club Fuego. That's somewhere in Little Cali. The Cali Cartel set up shop there and practically own it. They have cops and even federal agents under their payroll. To gain their attention, I'll get this Rivera to talk. Even if it means sending them to the cartel in a body bag. Since these weapons don't have much ammo left. I'm gonna to have make due with whatever these boneheads have._"

In the warehouse, he found a cache of weapons, mainly for selling. He found some military-grade weaponry, ranging from the gas-operated SPAS-12 to the semi-automatic sniper rifle. He decided to take them and continued with his war...

"_**The Horseman of Death shall ride again...**_"

In Barton's face was not a look of sadness, but of fury as if His wrath will be spread through the criminal underworld in Freeman City. Every criminal would know fear...

* * *

**Rate and Review!**

**Next Stop: Little Cali.**


	8. A Coming Battle

**Everyone else, keep reading.**

_"Italics" = _Translation for languages

_Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

**Little ****Cali...**

In Club Fuego, the owner, Rivera was enjoying himself with the security of his bouncers. He used to be a low-level gunrunner until being approached by the Cali Cartel and more importantly its head, a ruthless bastard, only known as **Emilio Garcia**. His reputation went beyond the U.S.-Mexico border, known for his cold efficiency, his violent temper and overall sadism. There was one mission where Garcia was operating as a assassin, there was a teen who saw a gangland killing. What he did? He gassed his house during his family reunion with overall glee.

Rivera knew very well to not get on Garcia's bad side. Mainly for two reasons:

- He was his main backer

- He prolonged his victims' sufferings

He was enjoying himself and the amount of pussy he would get tonight with the girls he had in his hand. However, tonight would be extremely different... He was sitting at a table with one girl, mainly Colombian. His guards were very protective of him mainly because of he protected them. Rivera was mainly talking with his bodyguard, then got a call and told the girl to get the phone for him. She quickly came back with the phone and Rivera quickly picked up the phone and said

Rivera: Hello?

Garcia: Hello, Rivera.

Rivera: Uh, uh… Boss. (_Now nervous_) Everything's fine.

Garcia: How goes your night?

Rivera: I'm good... look, there's no need for trouble. You know your piece is currently warm, right? (_Still nervous_)

Garcia: Yes, I need you for a favor. There's a delivery of arms, several hundred Skorpion SMGs and W1200 shotguns. Don't worry about federal presence. Our man inside will take care of everything. In addition, the guns will be delivered by yours and truly, the Hyde Mob.

Rivera: Are you sure that we should trust these Irish fuckers? I mean, these are from Boston. Heavy-hitters, the enforcers mainly Ex-IRA. How do we know they're not gonna challenge us on our turf?

Garcia: Rivera, Rivera, Rivera. I trust you don't doubt my judgment.

Rivera: Well, it's uh... well...

Garcia: Spit It Out.

Rivera: I can't...

Garcia: Look, doubt my judgment again, you're gonna be a little... useless to a woman. In other words, you better hope I'm in a good mood the next time we meet. Otherwise, it's goodbye to your little friend... Are we clear?

Rivera: Crystal, sir.

Outside at the back door where two security guards, armed with Mini-Uzis watching for anyone who tries entering the back door. They were both veterans of the Medellin underworld and after the Medellin Cartel fell, along with their boss "El Rey de Guerra" who was killed in a joint operation between the U.S. and Colombian National Police.

"Hernando. Where did Rivera went wrong?"

"He trusted Garcia. God knows what he does to kids who get in his way."

"Garcia, from what I heard, burned a whole village for hiding a snitch. He said he always wanted to see the "light over the horizon"."

"Sick bastard. He also burned a little girl's family alive because her father was a federal judge presiding over his sentence."

"We can all agree. Garcia is a monster."

"I sometimes think, it will all backfire on him. The things he done will come back to bite him in the ass."

"Then he'll go on with his life story about he how was abused by his mother. He's lying, he has to be, just so he can buy sympathy. He doesn't care at all, for all we know, he could've killed his mother and then burned his father alive."

As the guards were talking, Barton was listening in, knowing he has to do this silently and quickly. One of the guards signaled to the other that he was going to the bathroom. Barton took his chance and snuck around, quietly up to the guard's back, he pulled out a bag, then suffocated him, putting him to sleep. He then took his Mini-Uzi and waited for the other guard to come back out. In five minutes, the guard came back out, Barton then jumped him and snapped his neck with ease.

Barton then went through the back door, where there was little security. He then went inside the club, seeing the main corridor, girls stripping for Colombian dealers. The strobe lights shining constantly and all the dealers tipping them for their "services". It made him sick to his stomach, but ignored it for now. He then saw a heavyset guy sitting near the bartender, speaking in Spanish.

"_So, glad that Rivera is finally moving up!_"

"_Yeah, I'm glad that Garcia hired that hit-man to take care of Castillo._"

"_Castillo was going to rat us out._"

Barton heard enough, he walked up to the man and asked him under the guise of a clubgoer.

"_Where is the club owner? I need to speak to him._"

"_Hermano, Rivera is too busy right now. He's in a... meeting._"

_So this guy basically told me to fuck off. Well, that's not a good sign for him. Looks like the only way to get to Rivera is a fight._

Barton grabbed the guy and smashed his face into the table. The heavy was bleeding and pissed as hell, he tried throwing a punch at him, but Barton blocked with his arm, then extended his arm, followed by a punch to the eye. He then hit him with a side kick, the heavy got out a broken bottle, then tried fighting... Barton was quick to notice this, then grabbed his arm and put it into a Silat lock called the "Sinking Python".

"_Where is Rivera? Tell me and you'll live for another day._"

The heavy was screaming in pain, begging Barton to let him go, but he stood and tightened his hold even more. As the arm was close to breaking, a shot was heard in the air. Barton immediately let go, then saw a man in a blue leisure suit, armed with a pistol.

"My friend, if you wanted to look for me. You should have asked my guards."

"Rivera, just the man I wanted to see. You and I need to have a private talk."

"I think not... Guards!"

Barton was quickly surrounded by Rivera's men, armed with pistols and knives. Rivera held his hand to his neck in a slicing motion, signaling: Kill Him. Barton then took out twin combat knives...

_**So it begins...**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Barton vs. The Cali Cartel!**

**Also, expect some dialogue with the detectives.**

**Rate and Review!**


	9. A Reveal

**Everyone else, keep reading.**

_"Italics" = _Translation for languages

_Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

**Little ****Cali...**

_"My friend, if you wanted to look for me. You should have asked my guards."_

_"Rivera, just the man I wanted to see. You and I need to have a private talk."_

_"I think not... Guards!"_

_Barton was quickly surrounded by Rivera's men, armed with pistols and knives. Rivera held his hand to his neck in a slicing motion, signaling: Kill Him. Barton then took out twin combat knives..._

_**So it begins...**_

"It does."

Rivera's guards move onto him, but Barton strikes one thug in the gut. One thug tries pistol whipping him, but in the time he slammed the handle, Barton blocked him with his arm, then slashed his wrist, dropping him in pain. A long-haired thug tries slashing him, but Barton elbows him in the chest, then a front kick to the groin and a deadly back kick to another thug armed with a revolver. Two thugs try coming at him with knives, but they get pierced with Barton's knives.

"Is this all you got, Rivera?"

As soon as he said that, more guards armed with knives and corvos shown up and tried attacking him. However, Barton predicted this and slashed at their knees, then knee strike to the head or a groin kick. He parried all knife strikes coming at him, but he gets slashed across the cheek. He then puts his knives, assuming his combat stance.

_I'll kill these guys hand to hand. It looks like they don't have real training in hand to hand combat. The way they wielded their knives, like unskilled thugs. A combo of Muay Thai, Kyusho-jitsu and Rapid arnis would be good now._

He then elbowed anyone that got close, then with rapid precision, he struck several Cartel thugs in the arm, paralyzing them, then disarming them. When two thugs tried to bear hug him, he made a jumping roundhouse to their side, then a fist to the other's solarplex. He took their corvo knives, in his sight, there was a group of thugs coming at him...

He slashes one across the face, but one manages to drive a fist at him. He slices his thigh, then another one's armpit area, then his throat in one quick combination. He then slays two others across the neck. The last five guards should've known after the last group of guys taken out. They could've run, but they made the wrong decision...

Three guards were taken out by rapid-fast punches. The fourth thug, now cowering in fear, gets his leg hyperextended by Barton's legs. The last thug comes at him, wildly... Barton blocks his arms, then snaps one in half with a armbar. He snaps the other one, then suffocates him...

"RIVERA!"

He walks toward Rivera who bolts for his office... When he gets there, he finds it locked, forgetting he had his key in his pocket. He fumbled around with them, until hearing footsteps... He then shakily pulled out a revolver. However, his hand was caught quickly and he thrown through the door.

"You're going to tell me what **I** need to **know**. If you don't, I'll become the worst nightmare you'll ever have. Now, what will it be?"

"You expect me to rat my amigos out? I trust them!"

"Except the guy you spoke on the phone with. From what I can surmise, he hates your guts. This guy is a sadist, no doubt. Plus, when he was talking to you, you were shitting bricks. Now, tell me. Who WAS IT?"

"He'll... kill me!"

"Better him than me." as Barton was pushing the knife against his throat.

"But... (sweating) He'll burn me ALIVE! Don't you understand that?"

"Buddy, the last person you want to piss off is a already pissed-off dad. And trust me, I am pissed..."

"ALRIGHT! It's... Emilio Garcia..."

"Who?"

"Emilio Fernando Garcia. Current caporegime of the Cali Cartel's American branch."

"Who is this fucker?"

"The most evil man... ever to walk the earth."

"Did he have something to do with my son's death?"

"WHO?"

"A teacher named Armando Castillo. He was killed along with my son... NOW, TELL ME!"

"Castillo. He wasn't as innocent as you think... He was our contact in supplying drugs to the local high school. However, one day, he became greedy. He wanted more than 5%. However, he seemed to forget that he had a meeting with some kid, I don't know about something. As it turns out, Garcia sent out his personal assassin. He arrived casually to Castillo, but he shot him in the gut. The kid, was at the wrong place at the wrong time..."

"What was his name?" with force in his voice.

"Uh..." as he was now sweating

"I repeat, WHAT WAS HIS NAME?"

"Look... (now cowering) I-I-I don't know."

"HIS NAME?"

"Kale Barton..."

"What was it?"

"KALE BARTON! Wait... no, it can't be... (Now ready to scream in fear.) You!"

"Right answer. Now, tell me where is Garcia?"

"At that I know is that Garcia is in his mansion. It's outside of town... Please don't kill me!"

"You were going to force yourself on a girl. That girl didn't look too happy. You're of no use to me."

"WAIT! I have... to tell you..."

"What would that be?"

"Garcia has been increasing security, especially around his drug corners."

"Typical paranoid drug lord."

_Garcia must be stepping up his takeover. Security around drug corners, it doesn't make much sense. However, going to his mansion in a frontal attack would be suicidal. There has to be a way of drawing Garcia out. Hit his corners, sabotage his operations, kill his people and also the classic art of subterfuge is in order. However, I need to know who Garcia is... he's ruthless, but I need the whole package on this guy. Likes, dislikes, what makes him grumpy, hell, his fucking favorite street magician._

"I also heard he has some feds and cops on his payroll."

"What's their purpose?"

"They're there to impede or sabotage the investigation. In many ways, it's a covert operation. If they screw up, they can deny it and the cops/feds can't do a thing about it because there's no link."

"So, what's Garcia's story?"

"Do you really want to know the story of The Walking Razor, Emilio Garcia?"

"Everything."

_**Garcia will now know the true meaning of fear...**_

* * *

**FCPD HQ**

The two investigators, Det. Graham and Agent McDowell are in a interrogation room with a informant from the Cali Cartel. McDowell was in a shocked mood today, he heard that the 88 Horsemen were wiped as of last night. Graham was both shocked and relieved, mainly because there wouldn't be gunrunning for awhile. However, they were wiped out efficiently, as if some ex-soldier took a pistol and took them out with ease.

"Graham. The profile matches that of a ex-soldier, mainly ex-special forces. The way he shot them. Much like a soldier, he scouted the area and had the element of surprise. Not only that, he or she's proficient in unarmed combat."

"McDowell. This "ex-soldier" could be another gang member for all I know."

"Last time I checked, when did gang members become proficient in unarmed fighting? Oh, right. Never."

"What do you think the profile matches?"

"It matches a war veteran."

"Which one?"

"There are a lot of possibilities: Not only Iraq, Afghanistan, but some from Chechnya or even Somalia. Like I said, a lot of possibilities. Many variables. He's skilled to take on a gang, you know for arms dealers, you think they would have heavier weaponry. It turns out they didn't have much. They mainly semi-automatic pistols to SPAS-12 shotguns."

"They're low-level. However, I heard that Cali Cartel is stepping up their efforts."

"Yeah, this guy has the answers."

Graham enters the room with a file and a calm demeanor

"You know why you're here, Carlos. Give what info you have."

"Look, Graham. All that I know is that Garcia hired a personal assassin. Don't know who he is. But I can tell you about Emilio Garcia."

"The current capo?"

"Garcia is a dangerous fucker. One time, he ran with the death squad, MAS. He personally burned all "discardables" while laughing. No one knows where in Colombia he came from. But when he joined them, he became their most feared hit-man during the 90's. However, when big drug lord, Pablo Escobar kicked the bucket. Garcia left Medellin, out of work, becoming a freelancer. He-

"That's enough, Carlos."

He directed Carlos outside and then Graham said

"What did you do that for? We would have intel on this guy!"

"How do you know that Carlos ain't lying? For all we know, he could be a hitter for them."

"MCDOWELL! Carlos is a kid. Also, he's sensitive and also, he's the best lead we have right now."

"Fuck this... I'm going outside!"

Carlos jumped when McDowell slammed the door. Graham went back into the room and said

"McDowell is hard to work with..."

"No kidding. So what's his story?"

"Well, McDowell is a DEA agent. It doesn't end there, it turns out he was involved in the operation against the infamous one, Pablo Escobar. He was in the field. Ever since that, he was unhinged a bit."

"As in?"

"He opened fire during sting operations. From what I heard, he's under internal affairs investigation right now."

"McDowell is going to snap..."

"Carlos, don't worry about him now. Let's focus. Garcia."

(_At this point, both Rivera and Carlos are talking the same info)_

"Alright... Garcia is a monster. He can never control himself. He recently got into international arms trafficking. Garcia became a merchant of death. When he started out, he was apart of the infamous death squad, _Muerte a Secuestadores._ Not only that, he was a one-time protege of the Cali godfather, Henry Lobaiza-Caballos. In time, he rose up becoming a death squad leader.

He took part in some of the most infamous massacres. He was a pure sadist, he didn't care at all. In time, he became a cartel captain. He then became a capo and then hired an assassin only known as El Cid. He was Garcia's personal hellhound. I know this because I saw El Cid's face and they would kill me if I ever told anyone."

"Why did you tell us? Why come to us?"

"Look... I have a sister, I want to protect her from this fucker... (crying)."

(_End_)

"Can you let me go now?"

"No, not yet. Your sister has relatives, right?"

"There are some in the next county. But are you sure?"

"Are you willing to do anything to protect your sister?"

"Anything for Dahlia."

"Good, Rivera. I want to strike at Garcia."

"There's a shipment of arms coming in tomorrow night..."

"Good. I'll need it."

_Looks like Rivera is searching for redemption. I'm just looking for the man who killed my son. I found the man who ordered it. That'll lead me to the man who pulled the trigger. Nothing will stand in my way in avenging you, Kale._

_**Keep telling yourself that. You just want to slaughter everyone. You're just using Kale's death as an excuse. In the end, you'll be no different than me... whether you deny it or not.**_

**_Now, it's time to update the armory a bit. I say, go with the katana._**

_Shut up... Shut up... Shut up!_

_**You think you're avenging Kale? Yeah, right. Barton or should I say, Yan Wang?**_

_Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!_

_**You'll lose it all in the end...**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Garcia**

**Is Barton's dark side taking over?**

**How far will Barton go?**

**Rate and Review!**


	10. Warehouse Fight

**Everyone else, keep reading.**

_"Italics" = _Translation for languages

_Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

**Freeman Docks**

_Another monster. Garcia is one, but this El Cid sounds more dangerous. Assuming that he's a expert assassin, he's no slouch. However, Garcia never leaves his mansion. This is gonna be a way of drawing him out. He's bringing in arms to fund his little war against the other gangs in Freeman City. From what I see, standard security, armed with AKs, M60 machine guns, Mini-Uzis and MP5s._

_**Simply Lamb for the slaughter. You took on tougher odds... Nothing more than an appetizer. Now let's see what we're armed with, SPAS-12 shotgun, oh... Nice for close quarters. Twin Mini-Uzis for mid-range fighting and ooooh... a M110 SASS semi-automatic sniper rifle. Overall, nice work for killing efficiency.**_

_I sometimes question your mental state, wait, NO, your whole personality. Fortunately ripped them off a small-time gunrunner who won't be waking up time anytime soon._

Barton surveyed the area, knowing that an arms delivery will be taking place due to helpful info from Rivera. He saw through his binoculars a group of Cali enforcers acting as security for a warehouse. For him, the deal will take place here.

_Good, take out a whole group of scum in one sitting. But I'm the taking the guns. _

Barton was in a enclosed position, taking aim with the sniper rifle. He saw through the scope, two trucks coming into the warehouse. Subsequently, a blue BMW stops at the entrance and four people, armed with AK-47s exit out the doors. They all stand guard until one cold-looking man, most likely Russian comes out the left door. He is handed a cigarette and he lights it up, puffing out smoke. In his scope was infamous gun trafficker, Mikhail Puzikas, former Spetsnaz officer-turned-Mafiya boss.

"Alright, Sonny. Where is this Garcia?"

"Boss. Garcia is waiting in the warehouse. However, this guy's a sadist, so be careful when dealing with this guy."

"Sonny. You're getting scared of a simple eccentric caporegime. You're former Spetsnaz. The guerrillas of Chechnya feared us. The pirates of Somalia were destroyed by us. How can one Colombian drug cartel leader scare you?"

"You're right... I'm just getting antsy, I mean we're dealing with the devil himself."

"Devil... You're accurate on that. He was with the MAS squad, killing anyone who was deemed "disposable". A ruthless animal by nature. One time, he burned a group of street children just for looking at him funny."

"Weird, it's no different when Latin Kings kill Trinitarios just for looking at them funny. But then again, Dominicans and Puerto Ricans never do get along that much."

"Quiet now. The deal's starting now."

"Alright."

Puzikas enters the warehouse with three of his men, all battle hardened ex-Spetsnaz/KGB wetwork commandos armed with AK-74 carbines. He sees Garcia, to his shock, he looks like a young father, wearing a biege two-piece suit and a black undershirt with a red tie.

"So, this is how it goes down. You give me the weapons. I give you your money, about 30 g's, right?"

"Yes. A couple tons of RPK LMGs (light machine guns), M4 Carbines, RPG-29s, FN P90s, FN FAL carbines and your favorite, the Thumper."

"This is one investment I don't regret making. Here's your money."

Barton instead waited for the right moment... He saw Puzikas in his sights and then took the shot. Puzikas didn't see what was coming... His men were taken out with ease. The result... Cali enforcers were running in the open where the shots came from. Barton simply aimed and fired, two Cali enforcers missing limbs. Two others' necks were removed in bloody bits. Two more heads exploded in gory detail.

"Who's attacking us!" as Garcia was berating his henchmen. His henchmen took cover and one looked out the window, but a loud bang cracking the window sent the message. Garcia was now shocked, then all of a sudden, the lights were off.

"Drop your guns! Men, we can't risk it! Use your knives!"

**Barton's POV**

Barton walked into the warehouse with holstered weapons, then pulled out twin Tanto-style knives. He somehow sensed all the Cali enforcers, with the speed of a tiger, he took out two enforcers by stabbing them in the back and throats...

_This feels familiar, never fought this close since... since... Columbia. I fought off a group of Cali enforcers coming at me just for taking out one of their bosses..._

_**They're the same scum from Columbia. Cali Cartel men... they slaughtered many innocents for what they were... they will pay the price with their lives. Lose yourself...**_

_Only once..._

**Normal POV**

Cali enforcers were being slain quickly by one person. Garcia found the circuit breaker in the chaos, he turned on the lights. He saw one man, slaying all his enforcers. It was a man, middle-aged with dark, short hair, somewhat curly and also, he was Latino. He was slaying all his men with ease, the man dodged one enforcer's punch, he grabbed his arm and snapped it, then used a front kick to put one down, then four enforcers tried crowding him. He thought it would work, however, the man was parrying all their attacks like some expert martial artist. He then chain punched one, he did a superman punch to the one on his right and a kick to the one on his left at the same time.

In the span of five minutes, he took out a huge majority of his henchmen... without breaking a sweat. Garcia sent his two strongest, a soldier-like guy named Roy and a bodybuilder named Lynch. The two men were armed only with brass knuckles and bowie knives.

"I'm not paying you to stand around! KILL HIM!"

The man, now revealed to be Barton took his fighting stance. The two titans bull-rushed him, but Barton read their moves. He slashes Lynch's knee with a quick strike. Roy tried throwing a punch, Barton parried and punched his bicep, stunning him for a moment. Barton then kicked him in the head. He grabs Lynch's head, headbutts him, then threw a rising knee into Roy's chin.

Roy was holding his chin in pain, but feels a pain in his chest, he sees Barton chain punching him, bringing him down to the ground and stopping to see Lynch pulling out a knife. However, Barton countered with a back kick to the gut.

"Is that the best you got, Garcia?"

"No matter, you will die... slowly." scowling. Garcia was angered that his own men, deadly were slaughtered by this one man, who seemed somewhat... superhuman. He knew staying around would get him killed, but he didn't care about his last two, they were expendable. They knew the risks, so it doesn't matter. He quickly escaped into his car.

In the warehouse, Roy and Lynch were being beaten by a single man who knew his stuff when it came to close-quarters combat. He was deadly, efficient and pissed that Garcia got away. Lynch, still reeling from his wound, he tried attacking him. Barton punched his throat, paralyzing him. He headbutts Roy, then grabs him in a flying armbar.

"Where's Garcia going?"

"Like I tell you shit!"

"You really don't want to do this. But you forced my hand." Roy was dumbfounded, but in a second, his arm snapped. Barton saw Lynch coming at him, he pulled out his trusty Tanto knives and waited for Lynch to come. Lynch outstretched his arm, Barton slashed his tendons. He then slashed his leg tendons. Barton saw that he was paralyzed, he then delivered the finishing blow. Lynch fell to the ground, dead. Roy tried escaping... Barton somehow cut him off. Roy decided to make his last stand, arm broken... Barton then chain punched his chest, then slashed his throat. Barton wasn't finished, he then pointed his knife, then thrusted it into his chest multiple times.

_**Hehehehehehe... you'll lose in the end. No matter if you try, you think you're avenging your son? Ha! You were an assassin, as we all know, you were the best... But now, you'll be mine! You enjoyed being a assassin and that's how I came to be. Your repressed "true self"...**_

**_In other words, you'll become me._**

_No, I won't. I have people I care about, my daughter tried helping me with PTSD. It was a stretch but it worked. I will avenge my son, but I WON'T BECOME ANYTHING LIKE YOU!_

_**Such comfort, you need it when the end comes near... You'll Become Me...**_

****

**Uh-oh, looks like a internal battle between the "Dark Side" and Barton is brewing.**

**How far will Barton go?**

How will Garcia deal with this?

**Rate and Review!**


	11. Rising Troubles

Everyone else, keep reading.

_"Italics" = _Translation for languages

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Here, Barton makes a Batman-style takedown against five thugs.

* * *

**Freeman PD at the Warehouse**

The detectives, mainly led by Det. Graham and Agent McDowell were investigating the massacre that happened at the warehouse at the Freeman Docks. They surveyed the whole area, it wasn't a pretty sight, men in fine suits slain brutally, also two peculiar ones. One looking like a bodybuilder was found dead on the ground. The other one was found cut up, arm broken and his throat practically nonexistent.

"A mess. A huge one."

"Definitely not the work of a rival. Too brutal and too wild. McDowell, these two, most likely hired enforcers."

"I know one of them. Roy Salcos. Criminal-for-hire, Ex-U.S. Army. Iraq War veteran. Dishonorable discharge. Never knew he would be working for the cartel."

"Yeah, since 2009, a lot of ex-military veterans were out of work. They either became hired muscle or hit-men for crime syndicates. And I'm speaking from personal experience. I arrested several, former SEALs, Army Rangers, Marines. It's not pretty."

"It looks like they've been stabbed with a Tanto-style knife. You can definitely tell, when someone uses a Tanto knife, they would rather stab than slice."

"The ME (medical examiner) will have his work cut out. Will the DEA give us info on these guys?"

"I'll get on that. Wait. I know these guys. They look like the MAS death squad that was being hunted down in Columbia."

"Death squad? Here? In the U.S.?"

"Used to be literally, a anti-kidnapping group made of cartel hit-men. In time, they became nothing more than butchers during the 80's."

"Great. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse. It did."

"For all we know, these MAS are working for the Cali Cartel. Question is, how would they attack them? Also this guy, Mikhail Puzikas. Spestnaz combat officer-turned-Mafiya arms dealer. The majority of his men were war veterans of both Somalia and Chechnya."

"So ex-special forces thugs and drug cartel hit-men taken out by a group. The group knew what they were doing. All professionals."

"Yeah, but why waste the time beating Roy and the bodybuilder to death? If they were in a team, they would wisely waited for them to come out. For example, there's no signs of Roy being held down, just fist bruising. Roy put up a struggle, but it didn't work."

"So we're dealing with a guy who knows how to fight."

"An understatement. He beat Roy with the skill of a superior fighter. That's not the only evidence, look at the dead MAS goons. Which is ironic, he didn't leave any. Whatever trail we could've found went cold."

"So, a rival gangland killing. That's all we can "officially" declare..." as Graham said with a bit of venom.

"Look, Graham. Not much we can do. Hey, write this up as a gangland murder."

"McDowell, where can I find files on MAS?"

"Come with me to the DEA office. You'll find out more."

* * *

**Castillo Building**

_I slaughtered several Cali enforcers, Russian Mafiosos and two ex-soldiers. All without remorse. What is happening to me?_

_**Hmph, easy. You're becoming your true self. The one they fear, Yan Wang, the God of Death. Or this other one, the Horseman of Death, killing everything you touch, regardless whether they're friend or foe.**_

_I'm not you. I wanted to leave it... I wanted to raise my kids in peace, they sleep better not knowing. You think I'll lose to you?_

_**Keep telling yourself that, you'll need such comforts in the end...**_

_I will never end up like you. I may have taken lives, but I won't stoop to your level. That's a PROMISE. A promise I made to myself._

_**You'll... wait... I'LL BREAK OUT! I'll BE THERE WHEN YOU'LL FAIL! You'll never escape me.**_

_Something you'll never understand, even with all your influence and power is a vow, a solemn promise I made and I don't plan on going back on it..._

Barton was watching over the city, he moved downstairs, wanting to his son's killer, but remembered. His dark side would take over if he let himself give into the darkness. He then heard a cry for help, a woman being cornered by five thugs.

"Look, you can make this easy or just... hard."

"Yeah, let's say he likes it... hard."

As they were cornering her, a oncoming boot hit one of the thugs in the face. One thug gets a hard fist to the jaw, the other two get rapid kicked. The last one gets a knee to his gut. The five get up and then rush him at once, but Yan Wang pulls out twin Tanto knives, then slashing the tendons and nerves with the percision of a surgeon. Flawless and chillingly accurate, the thugs fall down, paralyzed and one of them yells

"Who are you?"

"I am Yan Wang. The Judge of Death. Instead of ending your lives, I took away your abilities to do harm to this woman here. In other words, you won't get back up. Ever."

"No... no... no! It can't be you! IT CAN'T BE!"

"It is... he's back! Yan Wang is back!"

Yan Wang ignores their fear-induced babbling and turns to the woman, who is shocked at what she saw, the one who saved her was feared. She then asks

"Are you a monster?"

"No, I'm not. I'm no monster, but yet the monsters feared me before."

"What or who exactly are you?"

"Let's say, a friend." as he tried sounding casual, but it was awkward as heck.

The woman was dumbfounded, thinking, but when she turned around, he was gone... like the wind. The woman was relieved that thugs were out of commission and wanted to thank the stranger.

Barton was running across rooftops like some acrobat, but he never knew this... duty would fall upon him. He thought he was going to avenge his son's killers, but in his way, he stopped the five thugs from raping the woman. Permanently. In a way, he was becoming responsible for this city.

However, he would need to protect his identity in case, he would some gadgetry to help him with his war on his son's killers. In time, he would pay his son's killers back in full...

_I will not stoop to your level, dark side. I will not break._

_**Hehehe... You. How noble... You think becoming one will help escape from what you done. Face it, you are me. You will become me... you will become Yan Wang...**_

Barton ignored his dark side for now, he found a hotel to check in for the night. His daughter, Vanessa is now safe with a friend and he knew who was responsible for his son's death. For now, he would sleep and then, continue his war on the Cali Cartel.

* * *

**Little Cali.**

"What the fuck happened?" as Garcia yelled in his abode. One man took out all his henchmen, they weren't regular henchmen, but were members of MAS, the infamous death squad of Colombia. He was embarassed that one man took out everyone, it would stain his reputation and people back home would start to question his leadership. He couldn't have that...

He called all his henchmen and said

"Men, we have been attacked. He murdered everyone."

"Wait, what happened to the guns?"

"OH, SHIT! I totally forgot about those. That madman or the cops would have it right now. Great, a fucking investment down the toilet! It was my money!" as he was bursting with anger, punching the wall. One of the MAS guys tried calming down, all he got was a stab in the gut by his bowie knife. At that point, he tried calming down...

"We have to call him back."

"Wait, him? Boss, are you serious? He's a plague!"

"A madman slain my boys! So we'll fight back with a madman of our own. What the fuck are you waiting for? CALL HIM!"

"Okay... Boss..." as the henchman went to the phone and called a private number, the phone dialed and then he heard a gravelly voice say on the other line

"**Hello?**"

"Yeah, Boss Garcia wants you back in Freeman for one last job."

"**I'll be coming in two days. Have the money prepared for me. What should I bring along?**"

"Anything! We'll give you anything!"

"**I need a RPG-29, several automatics and tons of knives. And, Carlos?**"

"Uh... yes?"

"**Call me in the middle of the night again or when I'm enjoying myself, I'll gut you. Clear?**"

"Uh... yes, El Cid..." as he sweated with fear. He hung up the phone.

**

* * *

**********

**Rate and Review!**

Uh-Oh, looks like Garcia is playing hardball.

Who is El Cid?


	12. Retaliatory Plan

Everyone else, keep reading.

_"Italics" = _Translation for languages

_Italics_ = Thoughts

* * *

**Little Cali**

It was the day after the horrible deal went down. Garcia woke up, wondering when his assassin would appear. He got up, cranky as hell. He showers, gets dressed and rushes downstairs. He then hears a familiar voice

"**Well, well, Garcia. Long time no see. You said you have one job for me?**"

He sees the assassin, tall and broad-shouldered, his eyes lapis-colored, he spoke with a voice straight from the grave like he was the Grim Reaper. The assassin wore a simple black coat, dark pants and boots with strange stains on them, mostly under the heel. Other features were a scar under his right eye, his fists had imprints and finally, his hair was flat and dark-colored.

"_Yes, there is one problem. This... madman massacred my guards at one arms deal. He disappeared, find him, I want him beaten, broken, his head brought to me on a fucking platter!_"

"**_You really want this guy dead. What's the matter, karma catching up to you?_**" as he slightly giggled.

"_Be serious, he killed several of my men! He even killed Mikhail Puzikas! You know, Spetsnaz maniac? The one who slaughtered guerrillas in Chechnya. Yeah, he was taken down. He somehow got the drop on us. I mean, I don't know who this dick is, but he has skills._

_He knows his martial arts, marksmanship and also quite good with twin knives. In short, he's dangerous._"

"_**You got sloppy. You never been attacked since you established your foothold. First, you eliminated the United Blood Nation chapter and then drove out the Cosa Nostra.**_

**_You're really losing it. How is one man... wait, it's him, isn't it?_**"

"_Who?_"

"_**Yan Wang.**_"

"_Are you fucking with me! The number one assassin! The one who kills all? The One Who Is Death!_

"**_It is, the concept of mercy was never in his mind. Now, he becomes a protector, vanquishing the wicked... Interesting, I want to fight this Templar before killing him..._**"

"_Are you nuts! Yan Wang is a ghost. He appears and disappears._"

"**_Easy, I plan on bombing several of our rivals' businesses in daylight where there are civilians. We'll have a party waiting for them... Simple as that._**

**_When he appears, they'll be ready and he won't see it coming..._**"

The assassin and Garcia agreed to the plan and simply waited for tomorrow...

**

* * *

**

********

**Rate and Review!**

********A simple plan. Will it succeed?

Is Barton going to return to his Yan Wang self?


	13. Latest Carnage

Everyone else, keep reading.

_"Italics" = _Translation for languages

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Note: Sorry. I haven't updated in awhile. College will make you busy. A LOT. I'm sure BLAKKSTONE wanted me to update as soon as possible.

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

Barton, in his time as the assassin of the underworld, Yan Wang has been destroying several Cali strongholds, pissing off Garcia and making him more paranoid. The FCPD have been trailing him, but it's come to no luck, Garcia tried killing him by sending MAS hit-men to kill him.

The response was them coming back in body bags, fearing for their lives. Garcia was fueled with anger at the assassin for wrecking his businesses, not even the latest hooker could keep him from letting it go. His hit-man, El Cid did what he can to track Yan Wang, but couldn't and had to call in a old crew of assassins that he once ran with

Herbert - A rotound hit-man who used to work for several Camorra clans as a "cleaner", someone who cleaned up crime scenes and specifically, he targeted snitches and witnesses.

Description: A round guy, mainly overweight, but more than capable. He wears a casual polo shirt and baggy pants.

Walter - Tall hit-man that onced worked with El Cid on several black ops missions until being let go.

Description: The hitman version of Jason Voorhees; tall, intimidating, unstoppable and also stubborn. He always wears a red three-piece suit with a blue tie on.

Castor - Handsome hit-man, known as the "White Turncoat" because he betrayed anyone if it benefitted him the most. El Cid tries to keep a leash because of his uncontrollable sadism. He's known to be an one-man army, coming back from missions that would normally kill him.

Description: A young-looking man wearing a white three-piece suit and a masquerade mask.

"_Who exactly are they, Cid?_"

"**Well, they're professional assassins that are willing to take on Yan Wang. Trust me, they want this job for free. They want to increase their rep for taking down the infamous Yan Wang.**"

"How can I be sure?" in a questioning tone.

"**Each one is a professional, I'll let you in on a secret: they were used for covert operations for the CIA during the conflict, you know, the PMC Wars. After that, they went freelance.**"

"Good, we'll be prepared if Yan Wang strikes again."

"**Don't doubt me, they're the best.**"

**AT LATEST CRIME SCENE**

Det. Graham and Agent McDowell are now surveying the scene of Yan Wang's latest carnage at a outskirts farm. There were four dead bodies, all of them having criminal tattoos. They were slashed to bits, left to die on the floor.

"Who are these guys, Graham?"

"What I can tell you is who they're not."

"That guy, he's Andy Jensen, a college sociopath. Amy Blanco, a infamous Colombian hit-woman. Budd Hilton, small-time sex offender."

"Who's this last guy? The guy who is bald with the wolf tattoo?"

"I can't... believe it. He got him..."

"Who!"

"Lupin Stark AKA The Coyote. Sadistic serial killer and rapist. I heard he recently escaped from prison, tried going on another rampage. However, from what I can infer.

Coyote and his three cronies were held at this farm. They were trying to hide, but Yan Wang most likely came in from the back, armed with a katana. (points to the slash injuries) As you see here, this was done by a professional. He killed Blanco first by decapitating her. Hilton was strangled by gloved hands. Jensen tried fighting off Yan Wang, but he parried and killed with a neck snap. The Coyote, armed with a knife tried fighting Yan Wang, but he countered his attacks effortlessly. Coyote made one last stand, he arms were broken, but then it became personal... Yan Wang beat his face into dust until there was nothing left of him.

He then vanished."

"How do you know it was Yan Wang? We don't have much evidence."

"I think the katana slicing and his "anger" taken on The Coyote is evidence enough."

"We don't got all day. Collect the samples and wait-I'm getting a call."

Graham picked his cellphone and he said

"Graham here. Wait, what! He's where? Alright, gotcha. We're right outside the city. We're on it."

"What was that?"

"McDowell, get your men. Yan Wang has been spotted, a mafia-owned warehouse has been blown up."

All the policemen and DEA agents got into their SWAT vans and head off the city to get the assassin, Yan Wang.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**For those fans of BloodRayne666, The Coyote was a tribute to Razor The Wolf.**


	14. Suspicious

Everyone else, keep reading.

_"Italics" = _Translation for languages

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Note: Sorry. I haven't updated in awhile. College will make you busy. A LOT. I'm sure BLAKKSTONE wanted me to update as soon as possible.

* * *

**Freeman City Harbor**

_From what I heard from a snitch, the Cali Cartel are getting a new shipment of heroin from Latin America. I'm surprised the FCPD, hell even the DEA didn't get info on this. No time to focus on that now, Priority One: Eliminate Drug Shipment._

**_Priority Two: Kill Everyone._**

_Do you ever realize how annoying you could be?_

Barton, now as Yan Wang, readied his katana, his Tanto knives and a reliable M1014 shotgun w/silencer and ACOG scope. He skulked around the harbor, seeing three criminal syndicates, something the snitch didn't say, but it didn't matter. The more scumbags gathered in one place, the better the payoff in taking them out.

The assassin snuck in through a broken window, knifing a mafia guard and hiding his body. He then heard chatter, the word 'heroin' came up and he came in for a closer look. He saw three figures, all infamous mob bosses, Emilio Garcia, head of the Cali Cartel, David Yun-Fat, head of the Qing Long Hui (Azure Dragon Society) and Chester Pelham, the caporegime of the Ackerman Syndicate.

"So, how do you know this 'psychopath' won't wreck this meeting? Care to explain, Garcia?" said the Triad boss.

"My personal hit-man, El Cid gathered a personal hit-squad of his own choosing. Trust me, they're professionals." responded Garcia.

"I want to make sure they are. Can you bring one of them out?" replied Pelham while looking stoic with that fedora hat on.

"Well, I dare you to bring one of your best to see if I can prove evidence?" said Garcia with a bit of smirk.

"Kollector, come on out and show them." said Pelham.

Out of the shadows, a lanky man with a bright blue vest, looking very muscular. He was fair-skinned, armed with twin brass knuckles and demonstrated by destroying a wood crate with one blow.

"Come on out, White Turncoat..."

Out of the blue, a young man with a baby face came in with a white three-piece suit, armed with twin knives and a masquerade mask. He then jumped on Kollector, kicking him in the spine and then lifting him up, slamming him into a pole. He then quickly sliced his throat, showing off his ruthlessness in combat.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention he's former CIA, specifically black ops. Oh, silly me." as Garcia smirked with glee.

"You fuckin' kill him!" yelled Yun-Fat.

"Yea, yea, yea. Complain all you want. Besides, my name's Castor, fuckwit." barked the white turncoat.

"So, Garcia, just who are these guys exactly?" said the Triad boss, Yun-Fat.

"Professional "problem solvers" who will take care of our problem, Yan Wang. He won't know what hit him."

As the mafia bosses continued business, Yan Wang kept skulking for info, fortunately, he had some C4s with him in case things got too hot. He got to adajacent crate and placed a single C4 on it, this crate was 5 meters away from the mafiosos.

He then snuck back through the broken window, he had to keep his cover because there was a huge amount of mafiosos patrolling the area. He saw two coming his way, the assassin quickly hid in the shadows and waited for the two mafiosos to pass.

The two guards were discussing about typical stuff...

"So, did you hear, Garcia got a new death squad."

"Yeah, I hear they're former CIA. That's a good advantage, especially against the Zetas."

"Yeah, I mean, we're dealing with the criminal version of Xe Services. Tough and tactical bastards."

"Question: Is the hit-squad tough enough to deal with... *gulp* Him?"

"Don't mention his name *shudders* He's a ghost, strikes and disappears. But we got a heads-up at least, so if he ever shows his ugly hide, we'll be ready for him."

_They knew I was coming? I mean, I know the Cali Cartel are strong in the counter-intelligence area, but they couldn't even find me. Unless... there's a mole... A mole in law enforcement feeding them info. It's either the DEA or the good ol' FCPD, just fucking great. For intensive purposes, this mole is a higher-up._

**_There's a huge possibility that one of the cops on your tail could be feeding them info. No matter, plant the explosives and watch the fireworks light up..._**

The two guards are then shot by none other than a fair-skinned man in a white trenchcoat wearing a mask, looking no younger than 30 with brown hair and a discomforting smile.

"Oops..."

"Castor, control yourself" said a round man armed with a machine gun.

"Herbert. You need to relax and let loose every once in awhile."

"Like you did in Kowloon. You. Blew. Up. A. Fucking. Building."

"WHAT? That Triad fucker was gonna betray us. Soon after he was offed, the fucking military police was sent after us!"

"Fail-safe. Very smart decision."

"Mutually assured destruction. Yeah, pretty smart." said Castor sarcastically.

"_A deadly, yet immature hit-man. Herbert must be the more calmer of the two... Oh, well..._"

He then snuck into the ship carrying the drug shipment by swimming and climbing onto the deck. The lower areas were filled with heroin... He then suspected something, something really strange.

"_Why are there no guards here? Wait... it could be a trap. Wow, really shitty trap._"

He placed C4s all over the ship, he then got off the ship and pushed the shiny red button which detonated the explosives, engulfing the ship in flames...

Yan Wang had a smirk on his face, but heard a gun cock...

"**Hola, Yan Wang... Or should I say, Vaya Con Dios?**"

He turned around and saw a physically intimidating man dressed in a black coat, armed with a MP5K and his crew all aiming different machine guns at him.

Yan Wang pulled out his shotgun, but had extra gadgets for occasions like this: a trusty flashbang grenade.

The question is, when in the right moment will he use it?

**_Ah, goats for the slaughter. The Horseman is finally making a return..._**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	15. Cause & Effect

Everyone else, keep reading.

_I'm now actually using different languages this time around._

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Note: TearsofDeathwishXXX and BLAKKSTONE, the readers out there, thanks for the support.

* * *

**Freeman City Harbor**

**_Ah, goats for the slaughter. The Horseman is finally making a return..._**

_Oh, shut up... and focus._

"**So, Yan Wang, ready to die?**" said the dark trenchcoat-wearing man with an assortment of different hit-men.

"You should be asking yourself that very same question." said Yan Wang.

"**Now, where are my manners? Yo soy El Cid. El asesino personal de Emilio Garcia.**"

Yan Wang's response was firing his shotgun at the light above him, clouding the area in darkness. El Cid confused now, but kept his guard up. He then signaled to his two cohorts, Herbert and Walter.

"**Walter, take out your mini-blade. **(_resembles a small machete_) **We can't risk opening fire. He could be sneaking up on us... Castor, I want you to calm down everyone.**"

"Alright. But I got orders from Garcia."

"**Understood. Follow them directly.**"

"Understood, Cid."

Castor went down to the warehouse where the mafia bosses were, armed with a pistol. Walter and Herbert, on the other hand were trying to pinpoint Yan Wang's location, but it's no use.

The assassin, however was in hiding, pulling out a Tanto knife. He wondered on how to fight them, pick them off one-by-one or fight them all on his own? He then heard footsteps coming this way, out of his eyesight, he saw a round man armed with a MP5 with some blonde hair walking this way.

"Damn it. Where is this guy? Did he run away? No, I can't let this chance fade. If he did, he'll come back smarter, knowing our tactics."

"_Target in Sight._"

"Keep yourself calm, Herbert. Otherwise, he'll pick off like a fly." as Herbert was trying to calm himself down. When he stopped to take a smoke, little did he know... He was right in front his asassin.

Yan Wang then saw his target in front of him, he then leapt at Herbert in mere seconds with knife in hand. Herbert was caught by surprise! He tried firing, but Yan Wang punched the gun upwards, sending the firing bullets into the air. He then punched him square in the gut and ended it with a reverse roundhouse kick into his thigh.

Herbert responded with a chop to the side, stunning Yan Wang a bit. He then responds with a backfist to Herbert's face. The assassin then caught Herbert's head in a clinch, hitting his face with his knees and then slamming his head into the wall.

The round hit-man tried fighting off with a knife, but Yan Wang sidestepped and snapped his arm at the elbow with a locking technique.

"_**What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!**_"

"_I'm not trying to._"

"_**Why? This shit's life is practically begging to be cut short.**_"

"_One. I need to know whom I'm up against. Two. This guy might be the bastard who murdered my son. Three. If I kill him, I'll just send him to his boss as a thank-you present._"

Yan Wang then grabbed Herbert by his neck and slammed him into a wall and snapped his other arm for good measure. He then knocked him out cold with a strike to the temple. He then carried him out of the hit-squad's sight, then had to plan out something:

"_They have to have trucks around here somewhere... Can't really move your drugs without some form of transportation. It's technically not possible._"

He finally finds a lot, full of trucks, mainly Peterbilt trucks. Perfect. The assassin took the hit-man and put him into the passenger seat with little effort.

**2 Hours Later...**

A tied-up hit-man is in a mysterious dark room, waking up slowly until cold water is splashed upon his face.

"What... the... fuck?" as he opened his eyes with some effort.

"You and I are gonna have a talk. It's quite simple, each time you answer a question, your fingers stay attached. Otherwise... you're gonna have to find a new way to jack off."

"You think I'm telling you shit? When I get out of here, you're finished, hear me?"

"Says the lardass who is tied up and off comes finger number 1."

"Wha-"

Herbert's finger is cut off with a small knife, making him scream in pain. His face is then slammed into a desk, some teeth are starting to break off, Herbert sees his tormentor, Yan Wang without a mask. However, he couldn't see his face clearly and knew this was going to be long...

"Now, tell me who exactly are you? Or am I going to off another finger?"

Herbert now shook in fear, knowing what would happen next...

"Ok-ok-ok... We're Ex-CIA black op-"

"Likely story. Where the hell does a rich drug lord get ex-black ops agents? You're pretty expensive on the market, you know that?"

"_How does this bastard know? From the info I gathered about him, he's nothing more than a regular man. But this is Yan Wang! The Former King of Assassins. He was one of the best, no, the best..._"

"TALK!" as he snapped some of Herbert's fingers.

"We-we were hired to kill you... Castor, Walter and the leader, El Cid."

"Skills. Personalties. Arsenal. Backers. I need details, Herbert."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**How will El Cid react to this?**

**When Yan Wang has enough info, will it be enough to take on El Cid?**


	16. A Surprising Development

Everyone else, keep reading.

_I'm now actually using different languages this time around._

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Note: TearsofDeathwishXXX and BLAKKSTONE, the readers out there, thanks for the support.

* * *

**Freeman City Harbor**

It has been two hours. Herbert was brutalized by Yan Wang's interrogation, e.g. electrocution, death threats and some watter-boarding. However, he couldn't break at all. Impressive, he truly proved he was ex-CIA. For Yan Wang, it wouldn't be long.

"Walter... the big assassin from England."

"Who's he? He was a convicted criminal. That's all I sa-"

Yan Wang punched him in the stomach again, Herbert spitting up blood. The info he got from him was one of the hit-men was former ex-convict. It wasn't good enough, so he needed more info.

"Who's the cocky sonovobitch? Along with Mr. Darkness?"

"Castor Tremello. Ex-black ops assassin from Brooklyn. El Cid. I have no idea where he came from. Wait, if you're thinking about going after Castor, Don't!"

"I've handled dangerous people before, the most dangerous were the SVG during the Bosnian War. However, there was this man, nicknamed Blood Ghost who was slaughtering villages with artillery strikes. I bet Death shat himself before dealing with him."

"What happened to him? He disappeared apparrently. I doubt that after the NATO building he took hostage was leveled by a bombing run. Now, back on topic, what makes Castor so special?"

**"The White Turncoat.** Castor. He betrayed all types of clients. He enjoys destruction and getting to the top. Not even psychological warfare works on him, he knows who he is and doesn't care at all."

"A true sociopath to the end. El Cid?"

"Like I said, I barely know anything about him. However, I know he served as a mercenary before the CIA got ahold of him for "other purposes". I can tell you where he served: Iraq, Bosnia, Indonesia, East Timor, Congo, Somalia and Afghanistan."

"Hmph. Professional mercenary. Now any idea what military he served in?"

"NO! I told you know, I don't know."

"You have two minutes to give me the info I need."

"Th-That's all I know!"

Yan Wang took out a katana and pressed it against his neck, becoming the executioner. The assassin slashed his throat with the precision of a surgeon, Herbert was dead and then he said

"The rest is silence. One down, three more to go. It seems hitting Garcia's operations isn't enough, I'll need to cripple his organization by taking out his top people, including the death squad he has. Looks like I'll need to make a list of people, people that need to die. Permanently."

Yan Wang then exited out of the harbor and into Nick Barton again, taking a taxi back to his residence. He then got to work on improving his armory, even the ones he hasn't used for a long time... Barton was now improving his "armor" and weaponry for what could be his first battle since ever...

"Walter is first. Then the list will fall into place. You should feel special, Garcia, I'm saving you for last."

Barton went to work...

**OTHER PART OF TOWN**

Emilio Garcia was trying to relax, but couldn't. One of his best hired guns has disappeared, El Cid tried calming him down, it couldn't even do that. Garcia was starting to lose it, but the phone rang loudly, prompting him to pick it up and yell

"I have no time for this!"

"I think you should listen. I might have info that'll "help" you."

"Keep talking. You know should've damn reported back to me."

"Alright. Alright. The assassin, Yan Wang, who's been giving you trouble. I might know who he is."

"WHO IS IT? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!"

"It might be this arcithect named Nick Barton."

"Are you bullshitting me? A simple man taking on my men and offing them like they're flies? Impossible."

"Well, he was suspicious. Ever since his son, Kyle was murdered. His daughter was staying with a friend, leaving Barton alone. Don't you see the connection?"

"It's too coincidental to call. However, do you have any other info on Yan Wang?"

"I can tell you that he's a war veteran. Veteran of Somalia, Uganda, Kosovo, Bosnia, Afghanistan, Iraq and other "sensitive" countries. I even heard he was a one-man army."

"HOW DOES THAT FUCKING HELP!"

"Look, this is all the info I gathered."

"The police investigation? What did you cover about that?"

"Easy. Whenever you did business, I called you if any cops were getting nosy. So you cleaned up and moved somewhere else, but this Yan Wang moved in and started sabotaging your operations. It's getting harder now. I have to actively lie to my superiors to get them off my back."

"You're losing it, but will still get your cut, McDowell."

"Business as usual, Garcia. Business as usual."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**McDowell has been working with Garcia this entire time. What is Yan Wang going to do about it?**

**NEXT: Walter vs. Yan Wang.**


	17. Walter vs Barton

I'm back...

_I'm now actually using different languages this time around._

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Note: I left this story on hold for awhile because of college and I had a good year, finished up strong and preparing for the next semester. That and I was reading up some good stories, one by Rider Paladin and unfortunately, writer's block hit me.

* * *

**GARCIA'S MANSION. 9:00 PM**

Garcia now set up a squad of Ex-MAS (Death to Kidnappers) assassins, led by one of the top men, Walter. As the squad was getting ready, one of the MAS hit-men asked Garcia a question

"Hey, I have a question."

"Spit it out."

"Where does Walter come from?"

"From what El Cid told me, he's from prison, specifically Lurigancho Prison. The toughest prison in South America, it's extremely corrupt. How? The prison guards let the convicts run the prisons to save themselves the trouble. The food goes to the popular convicts and then, everyone else, they get scraps. Walter was a professional assassin for the CIA who went AWOL. To survive, Walter killed every prisoner that crossed him."

"That would explain the scars on his back then, huh?"

"Yea, his figure built from training in prison for the day he would get out."

"Does he talk much?"

"His vocal cord was destroyed in one operation."

"Goddamn."

"Now. Get your men and Walter to tail Yan Wang. Word of caution: If you cross him, don't be a hero, call in back-up."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**ABANDONED APARTMENT**

_A bunch of dangerous hit-men, AWOL government hit-men. The CIA did a crummy job on handling them, they're worse. But then again, what makes them any different than me? _

**_You really want to know the difference: You volunteered... They didn't. In a way, you're much more worse._**

_I reformed, that's the difference!_

**_Oh, really? How many people have you killed so far? Oh, wait... make it 15. All starting with that punk kid to wiping out a gunrunning skinhead gang and now, a drug cartel. What's next? Terrorists?_**

_Fuck. You. Just. Fuck you._

**_Instead of arguing with me, you should be out getting your revenge... those bastards ruined the closest thing you had to solace... one of your kids... your son._**

_Yes... Garcia, everyone of them must die!_

Barton went into "Yan Wang" mode, looking for targets to find. He had some sense of solace, the apartment was dank and quiet... BANG! He was surprised by an explosion, smoke grenades in his direction.

_They got the drop on me. It must be one of them..._

A squad led by a physically intimidating assassin ran in, coming in for their kill... Barton was trying to gather his senses until getting a hard fist in the jaw by Walter who stood above him, 6"5 and 240 lb. of muscle with scars from prison.

The assassin tried delivering a blow, but Barton quickly kicked him in the groin, grabbing his pistol out of his holster and then shot the death squad who surrounded him. Each of them fell due to Barton's deadly aim. He now focused on Walter who clutching himself in pain.

"It's just you and me, you bodybuilding motherfucker." with venom in his voice.

The hulking Walter just growled...

Barton began with a roundhouse kick, but Walter caught it and proceeded to throw him through the kitchen.

"_Damn it..._"

Walter then charged at him, but Barton quickly got up and sidestepped him and responded with a chop towards the neck. Walter was stunned, Barton kneed him in the chin and proceed with a overhead elbow strike, sending him down to the floor. The hulking hit-man wouldn't go down, he then grabs Barton's leg and swings him against the wall. He then powerbombs him into a coffee table.

Barton then kicks him in the groin, then kicks him in the ankle. Walter is only stunned for the moment, Barton sent a punch towards his solarplex and then headbutt him. Walter would have none of it, then tried grappling him. However, Barton countered with a grappling technique and then snapped his arm which did little to stop the hulking brute.

Barton sent a front kick, Walter shattering the window with his girth and then he smashed in the brute's face with the broken glass. Walter was now weakened, Barton took no chances and slashed some of his arms and threw him out the window.

The brute hit the cold, concrete ground. All that Barton knew was...

_Fuck me..._

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**The Dark Side character had a bit of inspiration from Alucard of _Hellsing_, mainly in his interactions and obivous bloodlust.**


	18. The Death of The Behemoth

I'm back...

_I'm now actually using different languages this time around._

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Note: I left this story on hold for awhile because of college and I had a good year, finished up strong and preparing for the next semester. That and I was reading up some good stories, one by Rider Paladin and unfortunately, writer's block hit me.

* * *

**ABANDONED APARTMENT**

_Fuck me..._

Barton thought as Walter fell to the ground, legs were broken, possible spinal injury and a slim chance of walking. However, Walter struggled to get up, albeit with a limp.

He did what anyone would: Kill Walter. Here's the problem, there were a few witnesses, he would do it the military way: quickly and efficiently. He then left the apartment, dressed in a brown hoodie and some nondescript pants to avoid detection. He slowly tailed Walter for a few blocks, he slowly closed in on Walter and saw that he was going into a small store.

_The hell is is this behemoth jerk-off doing now?_

Walter went into the store, titled "Randy's", he saw the behemoth talking with the scrawny owner.

_That's the first time I saw him speak_.

"Walter, I can't do anything else for you. You can't bring in your dirty business into my store. Plus look at you, you're covered in blood and bruises!"

"I believe you have no choice, that and you owe protection money to my employer..."

"Oh, fuck you. Just... fuck you."

"Maybe later.", then Walter proceeds to knock out the owner and drag his body into the room above the small store: his apartment.

_Time to sneak in for the kill. However, it is better to take him out in manner of stealth. Taking him head-on will take too long._

The ex-assassin now formulates a plan: A simple ambush. Barton then goes into Randy's, all in his own clothing to make himself look generic as possible. He sees the hulking brute and he smiles and says this line

"Hello, welcome to Randy's. What are ya buying?"

_Time to wipe that grin off his face._

"Yes. Do you have anything in stock from the back?"

"Like what for example?

"12-pack of Pepsi. Do you have?"

"I will check."

_Execute._

Barton follows the hulking brute into the back of the store. He then grabs his skull with the reflexes of a cat, then cracks his neck, but he gets thrown into a pile of 12-soda packs.

"I really should have seen that coming."

The behemoth tries trottling him, however Barton parries his grab and pokes him in the eye and snaps the fingers in his hand in one sitting. Next, Barton grabs an 12-pack and smacks Walter in the face with it. Barton then let his inner self take over... grabbing Walter's face and caving his skull with wild punches.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"What is god's name did I just do?"

"**Hmm... you're getting a bit sloppy... I would have done it much more...**"

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"**Says the man with the blood of many on his hands. Don't you have an son to avenge?**"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

_Can Nick Barton trust this evil side that lies in his mind?_

_How will the Cartel react to one of their top gun-for-hires killed?_

_Will Barton lose his sanity?_


End file.
